Tale as Old as Time
by UniqueAsterisk
Summary: Belle loves to listen to music while working in the library, but dancing alone isn't exactly her idea of a perfect night. Perhaps a visit from Rumpelstiltskin can solve her little dilemma.


**Author Notes: So, this is my second Once Upon a Time story. It's also my contribution to Fluffapalooza, the one year anniversary celebration of Rumbelle. Just to clarify, this story is set after Belle gets her memories back. I hope all of you lovely Rumbellers enjoy my piece, and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC, as well as Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Tale as Old as Time**

It was late, most of the other businesses in town were closed by now, but Belle was still hard at work in the library. Then again, the Storybrooke Public Library wasn't exactly a business. It wasn't even officially opened yet.

Belle moved gracefully through the stacks, placing volumes on shelves and reorganizing bookcases. The radio played in the background, the soft strains of an instrumental group weaving through the thousands of pages in the building. She twirled around the corner into another aisle, feeling the music run through her.

She was in her element here. This building, these books and stories; this was where she belonged. She'd missed it. Losing her memories had felt like leaving something precious behind in a place she could never return to, but remembering… Remembering had felt wonderful. Like coming home and being set free at the same time.

She didn't like thinking back to her time in the hospital. Her time of ignorance and uncertainty and fear. She didn't like to think that a simple step in the wrong direction could cause her to lose everything that she was. It was terrifying. But she didn't need to think about that now. The only thoughts that needed to fill her mind were where each book fit into the system, where each novel was meant to rest. And that was easy.

She was lost in the music and paper, her short blue dress brushing against her bare skin as she spun, when the small bell above the door tinkled to signal someone's entrance into the library.

Belle froze. She couldn't see the door from her place at the back of the library but she knew that someone was there. Luckily, the intruder couldn't see her either, but she was unarmed. She had no way to defend herself other than to hide. This wasn't a good position to be in by any means. This was dangerous. Ever since Hook broke in, she'd become much more on guard when she was alone. Now she was scared, she was defenseless, and she had no way out. She was racking her brain, trying to formulate a plan, when she heard the intruder speak.

"Belle?" a familiar voice called.

"Rumpel," Belle sighed with relief and a smile, popping her head out from behind one of the bookcases.

"Hey," he said simply, smiling sincerely at her. She knew, that of all the people in town, he only ever smiled like that for her. And even from the other side of the library, she could see the love in his eyes. She knew how much he cared, and it was hard to imagine that she'd ever forgotten.

"What brings you here?" she asked continuing to shelve books as she spoke.

"Just wanted to see how you were."

"You decided to check on me?" she replied, this time her smile almost teasing.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That you were safe," he answered, "It's late. You've only had your memories back for a week or so. You've been here alone for hours. I was just… worried."

"That's sweet," she said kindly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she slid past him to replace several paperbacks on a rolling cart, "But I'm just fine."

He smiled to himself as she moved naturally around the library. She knew where everything's place was. She seemed so at home here.

"I guess I'll just leave then," Rumpelstiltskin said slowly, leaning on his cane, "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

He started to turn toward the door. He didn't exactly _want_ to leave, but he could think of no excuse to stay. But before he could take more than a single step, she stopped him.

"Wait," she said as she placed the last book she was carrying onto its proper shelf.

He turned back to her to see a wistful smile upon her lips.

"I love this song," Belle said.

Rumpelstiltskin listened to the notes drifting out from the radio. The song was slow, but not sad. It was played by a small, classical group, rather than the full orchestras that sometimes played on that station. Even though it wasn't grand and sweeping, he had to admit that it sounded lovely. Perhaps, at its core it was a simple waltz, but it sounded so much more complex than that. So much more beautiful. It fit Belle's personality well, he thought. He understood why it appealed to her.

"Dance with me," she blurted out suddenly. Her voice was uncertain, making it sound almost like a question rather than a statement. She offered her small, delicate hand to him, inviting him to take it. Inviting him to hold her hand, touch her skin, be with her.

He smiled sadly at his lovely Belle, who always saw the good in him, and almost never the bad. And then he looked down at himself. At his hidden scars and injuries and flaws. And, most notably, at his bad leg. His only memento from the Ogre Wars. The constant reminder that he was a coward and a weakling.

In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to dance with the person he loved to a song she loved in a place that she loved. But he could barely walk without his cane. He didn't want to fall – not in front of her. He couldn't bear the thought of her pitying him – the thought of her seeing him as weak.

"I… I can't Belle," he said sadly, "I wish I could, but I can't."

She saw the way he glanced down at his cane as he spoke. The mixture of anger and despair that shaded his eyes and crept into his voice. Sometimes Rumpelstiltskin was a mystery. Sometimes his words and actions made no sense to her. Sometimes his motives were lost to her. But in this moment, she understood him perfectly. She reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"Don't worry. You won't fall. I won't let you. I'll be your crutch," she said, looking into his eyes.

She took his cane and leaned it against the front desk. He stood uncertainly for a moment until Belle took his hand, steadying him somehow. He was still unsure about this whole situation, but he trusted Belle. He trusted her with all his heart. She guided his hands, placing his right on her waist while his left remained held by her. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and pulled herself closer to him.

She took a step, and he tried to follow. He stumbled, but Belle was there to catch him.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm right here."

He nodded silently, and Belle began to move again.

With each step, Rumpelstiltskin gained strength and assurance, and then suddenly, he was leading. They spun slowly through the library, moving a pace they could both maintain easily. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. They moved together, letting the music guide them. She let go of his shoulder and spun away from him, and he guided her back. He twirled her under the arch of his arm, and then pulled her close to him again.

Belle rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder as they moved. Her blue eyes closed, and she sighed contentedly.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you, too, Belle," he whispered back.

They needed no other words. The song played itself out as her lips brushed against his in the soft glow of the library.

* * *

**Author Notes: So, what did you think? Don't forget to tell me in a review. And Happy Anniversary fellow Rumbellers!**


End file.
